She Was Here
by Cede
Summary: Some knew her well... some only slightly. Some understood her, others completly missed the point. They are like us. Neal is up.... r&r?
1. Maude

She Was Here.

Summary: The story of the Lioness, from people who knew her or only knew of her.  
Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce (sigh) Nothing belongs to me. Not even the plot.  
Note: This plot comes from _He was Here_.  
Note: Don't hate me because I hate you.

Maude

The stage is empty. All that there is on it is a table with a single chair behind it

The first character in of our little story is Maude, an old healer of a small village. She walks with a dignity of the greatest queen, for she knows she has earned it. She is dressed plainly with white hair upon her head, her face is a mass of wrinkles.

* * *

Goddess knew what she was doing.  
I didn't

Those two children.

The boy, cocky at the age of 3.  
The girl, fighting before she could walk.  
I didn't know what to do with them.

So  
I did the only thing I could do.  
I appealed to the Goddess.

I shouldn't have.  
I knew that.

But when they came to me  
Wanting to switch places.  
I was lost.

I stuck their hands in the fire  
I saw many things.

Wars  
Deaths  
A red headed knight.

I knew what to do then.  
Twas the Goddess' wish  
I am not going against that.

Aly later on reminded me of that choice.  
She didn't understand.

I was young.

* * *

So how was it? There will be chapters (I know thats nuts for me!)I need some ideas on other people though. 


	2. Coram

She Was Here.

Summary: The story of the Lioness, from people who knew her or only knew of her.  
Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce (sigh) Nothing belongs to me. Not even the plot.  
Note: This plot comes from _He was Here_.

Coram

The stage is empty. All that there is on it is a table with a single chair behind it

The first character in of our little story isCoram Smythesson, am old soldier with old wounds. Like his predicesor he carrys a dignity that so befits him. Taking out his dirk to clean he concitrates on the task at hand. He begins.

Aye she was talented  
Twas a gift  
a knack

You can't teach that.  
I shouldn't have taught her.  
I know that.  
But to teach one is to teach the other.

I am a soldier, a blacksmith  
not much else.

I had dreaded those years.  
With Thom  
To be mocked,

When she popped out  
Fear  
Suprise  
Relife

I won't deny it.  
What I went though  
Hidn' her

Was probably easier  
than Thom.

Gods help me

I'm just a blacksmith  
a soldier  
not much else

I'm just glad  
twas Alanna  
and not her brother.

So what do you think, I hate this I'm at the mercy of my reviewers.


	3. Duke Gareth

She Was Here

The stage is empty. All that there is on it is a table with a single chair behind it

The third character in of our little story is Duke Gareth of Naxen. "He was tall & thin with dull brown hair that fell into his muddy brown eyes. Though he was plain looking there was somthing commanding all the same" page 20 of Alanna, the First Adventure. He sits down, gazes at the crowd and begins:

Duke Gareth of Naxen

At the time  
nothing was unusal  
about Alan

Another page  
one of many

Legends tell  
stories of her now

I didn't think much of her.  
Or him  
at the time

I was never given a reason  
to doubt  
his sex.

Tough, Stubborn?  
yes.

Female?  
no.

Just another page  
one of many

When my nephew  
took a liking of him

I consider him  
talented.

When he beat the  
Tusain night

I considerd him  
gifted

When he became a knight  
He was one of many  
When her brother explained her  
I was surprised

She was no longer  
One of many

yay! another chapter down! now please push that pretty little button down there!


	4. Belated Intro

Ok I never gave an intro to this delightful little series. And I now realize that I can and will write chapters I think this needs explaining.

This is the story of Alanna, The Lioness. But you will not find it in history books.  
Nor the legends you hear, when the fire roars and the ale flows.

This is a story from a first hand account.

They are differnt.  
Each with there own story.  
Waiting to be told.

The story will be diffrent.  
As the authors are diffrent.

On any givin day they would not talk to each other.  
Let alone you.  
But today is diffrent.

A lord, a lady, healers and theives.  
There only connection to each other is  
At one point, in there lives they encounterd  
the Lioness.

She will be reffered as "he" as that is how she is known.

Some knew her well, others slightly  
Some knew her as a freind, others as a problem  
Some understood her, others completly missed the point.

They are like us.

My thanks go to Ivan J. Kauffman, the idea of the story is his. He wrote _He Was Here_. Get it? _He Was Here_ She was here? Huh Huh? never mind.  
I am not Mr. Kauffman nor Mrs. Pierce  
The plot and characters are not mine.

I have the general concept of the story but if you think I left any one out just tell me. I would be glad to add them.


	5. Ali Mukthab

Ali Muchtab

He is a proud Bazir Leader, The Voice. He carries himself as if he is countiuing an old tradition and has no intention of letting it end any time soon. He gazes at those who listens as if he can see into their soal.

I saw her coming  
Her secreats  
Her fears

I see alot of things.  
She being one of them

She would, and did help my people.  
The bazir

The ysander are gone  
Our children no longer fear.

She made changes  
Ones I could never see  
She gave woman a say

The woman who rode like a man.

Without her the prince would have died.  
And who would have been voice.

There is a balance to this world.  
She being the upset, reset it.

I am one of many  
The voice  
I see what has, will and is happing.

She is the burning brightly one.

Soo? Short sorry but the spacing should be ok by now...(I hope!) R&R!


	6. The Tusain Knight

The Tusain Knight

He is a trained, blooded knight who has fought in many battles. He will tell you so. He dresses as a wealthy knight; he is also muscular enough so that his muscles have muscles. Looking down on all that watch him, he has a title. He often uses his fist to enforce what he is saying, he speaks with slight embarrassment though.

He was but a squire.  
unblooded

Hardly big enough to hold his sword.

But his eyes,  
So dark

They were so cold.

I'm a knight  
I've killed before  
Been in countless battles.

Proved what I am made of  
Longer than _he_ was even alive.

I've dueled other knights.  
But that squire.

He was good

Never even got tired.

Never said a word though either  
No matter what I said

It was my fault  
I slipped up.

I got angry  
I kept going

Then I slipped,  
Made a mistake.

He beat me

He could have killed me

He should have killed me

He didn't

He looked at me  
with his purple  
cold  
eyes.

I was lucky  
I died in a skirmish before  
before he was found out

I still carry that shame though

Even after the grave.


	7. Lady Knight Keladry

Wow, its been over a year... um ya.

Keladry of Mindlon

She walks onto the stage red as a beat, she carries her armor though, as a weightless gauze. She looks out onto the crowd, you as it is, and begins.

She was an idol.  
A knight before I was born.

I can only hope to be equal to her  
some day.

She is a hero  
Something I fear.

She sees the world, and changes it

A knight  
Married  
With Children.

She has it all

I?  
I have nothing like that.

She was worshipers,  
her cat is in the sky.

But she was so far away  
Like her cat.

A hero should be reachable  
but then  
maybe  
thats why she is a hero

and I'm not.

Extemly short... I know... but I have a great one coming... I swear! (its george) and I am trying to write him longer...


	8. George Cooper

George Cooper, formaly of Lower City, presently Baron of Pirates Swoop.  
He almost appears on the chair, so fast and quick is he. Although we have seen him grow into age, he still smiles like the young man that we, the audiance, first me him as. His hair may be gray, his beard, slightly unkempt, but he is still only twenty, if only to himself.

I've known her for so long.  
Loved her,  
For so long.

I don't know where to start,  
Except at the beginning.

She was smart, fast.  
A good mate.

In my business,  
its hard to have good mates,  
especially nobles.

I thought at first she just wanted a pet thief,  
but all she wanted was a mate.

Then that night,  
she scared the shit out of me,  
I won't lie.

Not just coming thru the window,  
but here was this scrappy little fellow  
scared out of his wits.

Then he, was a she.  
What do you say to that?

Still a good mate.  
But then, she began to become more,

Woman.  
And less a fella.

I loved her before I kissed her.  
I loved her before I knew that I loved her.

I loved her as a strong young woman.  
I cared about her as a little scrappy fellow.

When she left,  
I made sure I stayed alive,  
So I could be there when she came back.

And that's not always easy in my profession.

She was scared,  
scared of so many things.

Of Roger,  
Of Me,  
Of being who she was.

I could see it in her eyes.

So I stayed back.  
Stayed alive.

She was still my best mate,  
My Laddybuck.

Then, she and Jon.  
He was my mate too.

That's just a lower city law.  
You don't take your mates girl.

I was scared, I wont lie.  
What if they got married.  
Had kids.

How could I be happy for them?  
Be happy for my two best mates,  
when inside my heart was breaking.

Then, coronation.  
I lost so many mates that day.  
Everyone did.

But I was also a free man.  
No longer would I fear the hangman's noose.  
I was free to live my life, to live a life.

That afternoon in the tent.  
She said yes.

The next years flew by.  
I was happy.  
She was happy.

Then, she gave me Thom.  
Then, Alan & Alianne

Our children,  
Thom is so smart  
Alan is so brave  
Aly,  
Aly is so much like her mother.

Even now, as we both grow older  
She is the strong vivacious woman that I love.

She is my Lioness.

Wow, that was freakin long. Now I really am out of ideas, does anyone have some?


	9. Neal of Queenscove

* * *

Sir Nealan of Queenscove, chief healer for the country of Tortall.

He is so much his father, for that is where he is now, having taken the position in his father's steed many years ago. However, his tongue and smile is as quick as they have ever been. He fiddles with his hands as he speaks, often looking through the window, as if waiting for someone.

* * *

I knew her when I was a child,  
of course.

I mean, I did live in the Palace.  
and she spent so much of her time there.

But I didn't _know _her,  
as others would.

She was a legend,  
unto herself.

Father complained sometimes.  
saying, she caused to much of ruckus,  
no matter her sex.

Mother never understood her,  
a woman, behaving like a man.  
it was beyond her.

I just stared,  
as all children did.

Then, she took me on to be her squire  
I'll admit, I was terrified.

Of her, and of Kel.

Those were the four hardest years of my life.  
I learned to speak, and when to listen,  
to heal, and harm,  
to be, a true warrior  
but,  
so often, it was to just listen

She wasn't some idol, some hero  
as the stories said.

She was a woman,  
a knight

With a very, very fierce temper.

I remember, this one time  
in this village….

But I digress.

After she died,  
some were happy,  
others, mourned.

But she lead the way, for so many  
not just Kel,

But, Sophia, Paige,  
Hanna, and Marie,  
Tay,

and

For my own daughter as well

Alanna slapped me when I tried  
to dissuade my daughter

And even in her age,  
She probably left a scar.

I should have known,  
for all that she as a woman,

She was a teacher,  
and an inspiration,

For us all.

don't worry! it isn't the end... I have no idea when that will happen. I just wanted Neal to be old enough for his daughter to have grown. :)


End file.
